1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to chess game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chess game apparatus wherein the same is arranged for movement among a plurality of boards of various sets of tokens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chess game structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,420; 4,778,187; 4,653,759; and 4,940,241.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art wherein the prior art has heretofore utilized integral board structure, wherein the instant invention permits repositioning of game boards relative to other game boards to permit play among a plurality of players and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.